Two Can Play This Game
by Elvenwannabe
Summary: After a long day of erasing players all week,Kariya finds a more unique way to end a betting game with his partner. Question is, will Uzuki given in or will she be stubborn than ever with Kariya's new 'end game' choice? Rated M for adult scenes and situations.


Title: Two can play this game.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mere idea of this story.  
Rating: M for mature situations and scenes later on.

Kariya was leaned against one of the many roof tops that covered one of the many busy shops in the bustling city of Shibuya as he continued to suck on his candy treat towards the end of a hard day's work. Though it was rare for orange haired reaper to actually place a lot of effort in his work, it was normally pretty dull. But that's where his partner, Uzuki, comes in. Without her to play small betting games, the whole idea of being a reaper didn't sound very appealing.

A small smile appeared on his pale lips as he remembered his current bet with the pink haired reaper. Ah yes, the bet to see who could not only erase paired players in a week, but do so just before sunset of the seventh day. Luckily for him, he had already racked up enough points to not only keep him as a reaper for a while, but he was sure that he beat the pink haired reaper by more than a dozen points.

As if on cue, Uzuki appears beside the laid back reaper with a cocky smirk on her bright pink lips, legs crossed as she sits beside him. Kariya glanced over to her with his smile still in place as he pulled out his lolly, "So, ready to clock out Uzuki?" he asked before giving his bean paste candy a teasing lick before placing it back in his mouth.

"I am, once you tell me how many players you erased. Unless you're scared that I actually bet you this time?~"She replied with an even wider smirk.

He chuckled and pulled his candy out of his mouth once again with a wicked smirk on his lips, "Oh I doubt you can beat twenty-six points, Uzuki." He said ever so teasingly with a playful wink, which he get a scream of anger from his partner and her arms crossed.

"UGH! How is it that a slacker reaper like you ever rack up THAT many points?! I mean, really! It's beyond frustrating and annoying!" she sighed and huffed not enjoying the fact that she had to treat the two of them ramen once again.

Having had Uzuki as a partner the past two years, Kariya had picked up a few things to cheer her up whenever she lost a bet between them. Normally with a movie or a something simple like that. But tonight…he was feeling a little creative. Which for a reaper, which could be quite dangerous.

With a friendly hand on her shoulder he gave her a gentle rare smile, "Heh, it takes years to be really good Uzuki. So…seeing how you lost the bet, what you say we…change up the end game a bit,hm?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, not really believing him. Uzuki may not have been a reaper for very long, but she could just tell he was up to 'something'. "…Okay. I'm listening."

"That a'girl,"his eyes lit up for a moment as he pulled her closer towards him till their bodies were both touching, making the younger reaper blush slightly and him grin like a wolf,"…Now, what I have in mind…actually doesn't involve any sort of ramen, let alone you spending money. It does however…involve one simple favor."

Eyes still narrowed as she did all she could to ignore the blush across her pale cheeks,"…What's the catch Kariya?"

"Sharp as ever I see. Well done Uzuki." He applaud her as he pulled one knee up on the roof so he could rest his hand that held his candy, then moved his whispered in her ear, "You'll have to do everything I tell you. No questions asked. Think you can handle it Uzuki? Or are you too young of a reaper to handle it?"

Uzuki could just feel the smirk in his words as she shivered at the many different things that could easily happen between them. And of course, she was never one to turn down a challenge. Let alone one from Kariya. Putting up a determined grin on her lips, two can play this game.

Turning her head slightly towards him as her lips just barely touched his as she playfully half closed her eyes to look into his orange tinted glasses that covered his dark orange eyes that reflected the same kind of playfulness as hers did.

"I'm game. Just remember, this is your idea. And it's only for tonight. "She whispered against his lips as her closest hand to his leg slid up his leg then up his chest, stopping just above his zipper.

"Aight, I think I can handle that. _"For now at least… _he replied with an even wider smirk if possible, while only thinking the last part to himself before closing the distance between their lips with a simple chased kiss as his free hand moved at its own accord towards her cheek. A sort of chilling satisfaction came through Kariya's body as he actually felt the stubborn reaper returning the kiss.

A small smirk appeared on his lips in the kiss as he slowly broke the kiss, with his smirk still very much on his lips as he noticed that Uzuki was slightly pink across the cheeks, "Want to start on your punishment so early? So unlike you, Uzuki." He teased with a playful wink as his hand gently slid off her cheek before he stood up and offered the madly blushing reaper his hand. At first she didn't want to accept if because of his teasing, but in the end she scowled at him and took his hand anyways.

"…Bastard…you started it."She scoffed as she stood up and crossed her arms and heard nothing more than the bustling sound of the city below her and teasing laughter of her partner.

"Maybe so. But it is still pretty amusing that you are going along with whatever I do. It must be killing you, so tis speak, inside. "He teased once again before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Heh, it won't be all /that/ bad towards the end of the night. I promise. "Kariya playfully kissed her cheek with the same cocky smirk on his lips as before, "It will be quite the scream. You'll see." He winked once again before letting her go placing his candy back in his mouth and started to head towards his apartment, knowing full well that she would follow him.

The flight to his apartment was a quite one compared the normal ones they would have towards the end of a week, or any other work day. Though once they got to his door, Kariya was the first to break the silence between them as he unlocked it, "Not much for conversation tonight, are you Uzuki?" he asked letting her go in before himself so he could be sure the door closed behind him.

The only response he received from her was low growl that wasn't at all friendly, which only made the orange haired reaper chuckle as he locked the door and trashed the empty candy stick before walking behind Uzuki, gently wrapping his arms around her waist. He then gently turned her around to face him. The pink haired reaper didn't look at him at first, but the older reaper knew she couldn't avert her eyes for too long. Not with him getting her off the hook for one night of buying them dinner that evening.

"Uzuki?"

She growled again before glaring at Kariya straight in the eye while becoming completely stiff in his arms,"…What? "She half scoffed when she replied.

"This isn't going to be any fun if you don't learn to loosen up a bit. Even if tonight is under my terms. They really aren't all 'that' bad." He ensured her as he gently kissed the top of her forehead.

"Pft, you are enjoying this way too much Kariya. "She huffed crossing her arms over her slightly over sized chest.

Kariya merely shook his head and took one of his hands and trailed his cold fingers against her cheek as he looked so deeply into her eyes that was deadly and made the younger reaper shiver under his touch, "Oh silly Uzuki..I haven't even begun to have my fun yet…"

/ -Insert evil laugh- Yeah, I'm gonna leave it there. XD If you guys want another chapter, leave a review and let me know. Until then…writer out! /


End file.
